The cave of love
by Chlorin
Summary: Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino diberi sebuah misi untuk mencari sebuah benda yang terdapat di gua yang terletak anatara perbatasan dua desa...Oh God, Sumpat aku ngga pandai buat summary...langsung baca aja yah!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Seorang pria berambut nanas dan gadis berambut pirang terlihat tengah berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Hokage. Sang pria hanya berjalan dalam diam sementara sang gadis sibuk bercerita entah apa sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada penduduk desa yang menyapanya. Shikamaru beberapa kali menguap bosan

"Jadi Shika kapan kau kembali dari Suna?" Tanya sang gadis pirang

"Kemarin" gumam sang nanas

"Sepertinya Hokage itu sangat menyayangimu Shika, buktinya kau langsung diberi misi lagi" sang pirang kembali berucap dengan nada menggoda, sepertinya suasana hati gadis itu hari ini sangat baik

"Mendokusei, Ino" sang nanas hanya menjawab dengan trademark-nya

Ooo

"Aku minta maaf Shika karena harus memberimu misi lagi padahal kau baru kembali dari Suna" Ucap sang Hokage dengan ekspresi datar, apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar tak tergambar pada wajahnya

"Hn"

"tapi hanya kalian Shinobi yang tersisa, Naruto Hinata sedang menjalankan misi, begitu juga dengan Neji dan aku tak mungkin mengirim Chouji dengan Tenten" Otak jenius Shikamaru menemukan kejanggalan pada kalimat sang hokage

"Apakah ini misi berpasangan?" Shiakamaru menyuarakan pikirannya

"Benar, ini misi berpasangan dan aku disarankan mengirim Shinobi yang dekat satu sama lain"

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mengirim Ino dan Chouji saja?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi gadis di sampingnya. Sang Hokage mendesah pelan lalu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan muridnya yang paling cerdas namun tidak peka sedikitpun

"Chouji tak cocok dengan misi seperti ini" hanya itu yang bisa Ia katakan

…..

"Baiklah, misi kalian adalah mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di Gua Shimakaji. Gua ini berada pada perbatasan antara Desa Shimarasi dan Desa Makajira. Ingatlah ketika kalian sudah memasuki Gua itu, maka kalian hanya punya waktu 3 hari sebelum Gua itu hancur" papar sang Hokage. Setelah menerima misi dari sang Hokage maka keduanya langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi misi yang diberikan sang hokage.

Ooo

Kaki sang nanas terus beranjak dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan sang pirang yang sepertinya cukup lelah mengikuti jejak sang nanas yang terlalu cepat

"Hey, Shika kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Aku tak bisa mengikutimu" keluh sang pirang ketika kakinya kembali menyamai langkah sang nanas

"mendokusei, Ino. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya dan kembali ke Konoha untuk tidur. Nenek sihir itu, kenapa tak mengirim Choji saja sih" gerutu sang nanas. Langkahnya kembali berayun dengan cepat, semakin cepat misi ini selesai semakin cepat Ia tidur. Pikir Shikamaru. Namun langkahnya melambat begitu tak merasakan cakra Ino di dekatnya.

Mendokusei, kemana gadis itu? Batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru membalik langkah nya, menyusuri jalur yang tadi ditempuhnya dan seketika ia bernafas lega, mendapati gadis di sampingnya tengah terdiam di atas sebuah pohon

"Mendokusei, Ino. Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Shikamaru begitu berada di dekat Ino.

"maaf, tadi aku kelelahan jadi istirahat sebentar" jawab Ino kalem lalu kembali melompat, meninggalkan shikamaru yang sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Ino. Seorang Ino meminta maaf, oh itu pasti bukan Ino. Pikir Shikamaru. Dalam hidupnya, seorang Ino takkan pernah mau disalahkan walaupun sebenarnya Ia yang salah, semua pertikaian akan diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Ino. Mereka terus melompat beriringan, tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. Mata kelam Shikamaru sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya yang terus menatap ke depan seakan-akan tak menyadari keberadaan shikamaru di sana.

Ada apa? Satu pertanyaan muncul di otak jenius shikamaru. Sungguh dalam hidup shikamaru, seorang Ino tak pernah diam untuk yang selama ini kecuali kalau gadis pirang itu tengah mempunyai masalah tapi sepengetahuaannya, Ino masih ceria saat memulai misi tadi. Mendokusei, dasar perempuan, selalu saja merepotkan. Pikir Shikamaru.

Mereka tengah berjalan beriringan, tak lagi melompat karena mereka telah memasuki perbatasan desa Shimakaji, tinggal mencari gua yang dimaksud Hokage. Langkah keduanya terhenti, di depan satu-satunya gua yang berdiri di daerah itu, namun bisakah disebut sebuah gua ketika keduanya tak menemukan satupun lubang untuk memasuki gua itu.

"Mendokusei, Seharusnya nenek sihir itu benar-benar mengirim Choji, satu pukulan pasti sudah bisa menghancurkan batu ini" Shikamaru memecah keheningan namun tak mendapati sedikitpun respon dari Ino.

Benar-benar, ada apa dengan Ino? Shikamaru kembali bertanya. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis paling cerewet yang Shikamaru kenal selama 20 tahun hidupnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk diceritakan dan tak pernah mengabaikan seseorang yang berkomunikasi dengannya, lalu ada apa dengan gadis itu hari ini? apa Ia punya masalah? Apa Ino sedang marah? Marah….dengannya?

"Mendokusei Ino, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Shikamaru akhirnya bertanya, takut-takut apa yang dipikirkan otaknya benar. Namun gadis itu tak merespon sama sekali, malah berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru

"Hei…." Shikamaru menahan Ino dengan memegang tangan gadis itu dan baru akan bersuara saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara reruntuhan batu. Di depan kedua manusia yang masih saling berpegangan tampak sebuah lubang menuju ke dalam gua, akibat batu yang tiba-tiba saja hancur. Keduanya masih terdiam, bagaimana tidak, tiada angin tiada hujan, batu yang tadinya berdiri kokoh tiba-tiba hancur dan anehnya batu-batu yang hancur membentuk sebuah pintu dan menyisakan batu-batu lain yang masih menyokong gua itu.

….

….

"Ehm….Ehm…" Ino berdehem dan segera direspon shikamaru dengan tatapan 'ada apa' lalu direspon Ino dengan dagu menunjuk kearah tangan shikamaru yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, sontak Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dan memandang ke arah yang lain.

Oh ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa organ itu berdetak begitu kencang? Ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang shikamaru memegang tangan Ino, mereka pernah mandi bersama saat balita…tentu saja, tidur di ranjang yang sama saat anak-anak…tentu saja, lalu kenapa semuanya berbeda saat ini? Hanya karena Ia menyentuh tangan sahabat pirangnya lalu jantungnya seakan akan meledak.

Shikamaru menghentikan perdebatan batinnya begitu menyadari, Ino mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gua. Sontak shikamaru kembali menahan Ino

"Ino, selesaikan masalah ini sebelum kita memulai misi" ucap Shikamaru

"masalah apa?"

"aku tahu kau sedang marah"

….

"Dengar, aku hanya lelah dan tiba-tiba saja nenek sihir itu kembali memberiku misi ja-"

"bilang saja, kau tak ingin menjalani misi denganku" ucap Ino dengan nada tinggi dan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh Ia benar-benar marah. Batin Shikamaru.

"Ino, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya lelah, tapi sungguh aku bukannya tak ingin menjalani misi ini denganmu" Ucap shikamaru, namun gadis di depannya masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ino mendongak begitu merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuhnya, menghapus liquid bening yang dihasilkan kedua matanya.

"kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini?"

"Siapa yang tidak sedih, Shika. Kau baru kembali dari Suna setelah satu tahun lebih, tapi begitu kita bertemu, yang ada kau hanya menampakan wajah gusar dan terus menggerutu mengatakan kalau lebih baik Choji yang ada disini seakan kau tak ingin menjalani misi ini denganku" Bentak Ino, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

Benar kapan terakhir Ia melihat Ino seperti ini? 2 tahun yang lalu mungkin, benar mereka tak bertemu selama itu, mereka tak berkomunikasi selama itu, semenjak Shikamaru sering ditugaskan misi yang berhubungan dengan Desa Suna, hubungan mereka menjadi kaku. Shikamaru sibuk dengan misinya yang selalu di luar Konoha dan Ino sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Benar, jika ditelisik lebih dalam Ia juga menrindukan sahabatnya ini.

"kenapa kau terse-?" bentakan Ino terhenti, kala ia merasakan shikamaru menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"maaf" bisik Shikamaru, tepat di telinga Ino. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru di leher, membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Ino memanas.

…..

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Ino" ucap Shikamaru lagi. Pipi Ino semakin memerah, entah karena kata-kata Shikamaru atau sesuatu yang tengah mengendus lehernya.

….

"Shikahh.." lirih Ino yang terdengar seperti desahan. Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang penuh Ino.

"ayo segera selesaikan misi ini, lalu aku akan mentraktirmu" Ucap Shikamaru yang beberapa detik kemudian direspon Ino dengan senyuman.

0oO

Mereka tengah memasuki Gua Shimakaji, berbeda dengan gua lain yang biasanya gelap, maka gua ini cukup terang karena adanya cahaya yang masuk dari bagian atas gua yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Shika, coba lihat ini" Ino menunjuk pada sebuah pahatan-pahatan di dinding gua berupa gambar yang sepertinya berisi suatu cerita. Gambar pertama menampilkan dua kelompok masyarakat yang tengah berperang . gambar kedua menampilkan dua manusia berbeda gender bersama, gambar ketika menampilkan sang gadis yang tengah dihukum oleh sekelompok masyarakat, gambar keemp-

"Shika tunggu, sepertinya aku mengerti ceritanya…. Sepertinya mereka adalah dua desa perbatasan gua Ini. lalu sang gadis berasal dari salah satu desa sementara sang pria berasal dari desa yang lain, itu sebabnya mereka tak direstui, lalu keduanya diusir dari desa dan masuk ke dalam gua ini. lalu apa?"

"kau benar Ino, tapi apakah mereka berdua meninggal dalam gua ini karena tak ada gambar kelanjutan ceritanya setelah mereka memasuki gua" Shikamaru masih sibuk mengamati dinding gua saat tiba-tiba Ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Ino" Shikamaru membalik badannya dan mendapati bukan hanya satu Ino di sana melainkan ada tujuh manusia yang menyerupai bentuk seperti Ino.

"apa ini?" ucap salah satu Ino

"kenapa mereka sepertiku?" ucap Ino yang lain

"Shika, mereka palsu" ucap Ino yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Lalu keadaan menjadi bising, kala ketujuh Ino meyakinkan Shikamaru bahwa dirinyalah yang asli.

TBC

Menurut kalian, gimana caranya Shikamaru cari Ino yang asli?

Let me know what you think!

Don't be silent reader


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

"apa ini?" ucap salah satu Ino

"kenapa mereka sepertiku?" ucap Ino yang lain

"Shika, mereka palsu" ucap Ino yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Lalu keadaan menjadi bising, kala ketujuh Ino meyakinkan Shikamaru bahwa dirinyalah yang asli.

"Mendokusei, diam kalian semua. Aku yang paling tahu seorang Yamanaka Ino" dengan wajah santai, Shikamaru berjalan mengililing Ino-Ino, anehnya tak ada sedikitpun raut bingung di wajah sang jenius, seakan otaknya telah mengetahui Ino yang asli. Langkah Shikamaru berhenti di salah satu Ino dan segera memeluk gadis itu, seketika Ino lain menghilang menyisakan seorang Ino yang masih dipeluk Shikamaru.

"bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Shika?"

"baumu, Ino" Ino dapat merasakan wajah Shikamaru di lehernya

…..

"mereka mungkin bisa menirumu, tapi tidak dengan baumu" ucap Shikamaru, masih tak melepaskan wajahnya dari leher Ino.

"shikahh" entah kenapa, Ino menjadi susah bernafas, terlebih saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya, bagaikan tengah dikejutkan oleh sebuah listrik refleks Ino mendorong Shikamaru

"maaf" ucap Shikamaru, menyadari tindakannya yang sedikit kurang ajar. Ino hanya menunduk, tangannya perlahan menyentuh lehernya yang dicium shikamaru.

"tidak ap-"

Mata Ino terbelalak, demi mendapati ada tujuh Shikamaru yang berdiri di depannya. Oh Tuhan, Ino bukalah seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru, bagaimana Ia dapat membedakan tujuh orang yang tampilannya persis sama.

"Ino, tenanglah kau pasti bisa mengenaliku" ucap salah satu Shikamaru

"pikirkanlah sesuatu tentangku yang tak mungkin ditiru" ucap shikamaru yang lain

"jangan panic ino, kau pasti bisa" ucap shikamaru yang lain lagi. Oh kenapa perkataan mereka, terdengar seperti Shikamaru yang asli. Ino menjambak kepalanya merasakan pusing demi mendengar suara-suara shikamaru yang terus menyemangatinya. Oh ayolah, otaknya tak lebih dari sepertiga otak shikamaru, bagaimana bisa Ia mengenali shikamaru yang asli.

Ino memejamkan mata, berusaha mengenali aliran cakra seorang Shikamaru dan benar saja ketika akuamarinenya terbuka, tampak hanya ada tiga shikamaru yang memiliki aliran cakra yang sama persis. Ino berjalan mendekati ketiga shikamaru, tangannya membelai wajah shikamaru lalu Ino kembali memejamkan mata. Hal yang sama Ia lakukan pada shikamaru dua dan tiga, dan dengan penuh percaya diri Ino memeluk shikamaru yang ketiga, seketika shikamaru yang lain menghilang.

"bagaimana bisa?" shikamaru bersuara. Ino melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata kelam sahabat nanasnya

"jangan bertanya, aku juga tak tahu"

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"entahlah, tapi saat aku menyentuhmu…." Ino menggantung ucapannya, mana mungkin Ia mengatakan bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"ada apa saat kau menyentuhku?"

"tidak penting Shika, yang penting aku sudah mengenalimu"

"mendokusei, Ino"

"lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Ino bertanya. Shikamaru kembali memperhatikan dinding gua itu, dan seketikan matanya terbelalak

"lihatlah Ino gambarnya bertambah" otak jenius shikamaru kembali bekerja, benar setelah mereka lolos dari ujian yang diberikan maka petunjukpun akan diberikan.

"tapi ini artinya apa shika? Mereka hanya berciuman"

"entahlah Ino, tapi kita harus waspada kalau cerita ini belum selesai, artinya masih ada ujian yang harus kita hadapi seperti tadi" Ucap Shikamaru.

Tanpa terasa gua yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap karena pergantian siang menjadi malam, Shikamaru membiarkan Ino tertidur dulu sementara dirinya menjaga keadaan sekitar, takut-takut jika ujian datang saat mereka tertidur. Malam semakin larut saat shikamaru mendengar suara yang sangat Ia kenali, maka dengan cepat Shikamaru mencari suara tersebut.

"asuma sensei" shikamaru berteriak, demi mendapati gurunya yang tengah disiksa. Ia ingin menolong, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Mata kelam Shikamaru menyaksikan gurunya dipukul, ditusuk dan dimutilasi oleh beberapa orang berkerudung hitam. Shikamaru menangis meraung dan ingin muntah melihat tubuh gurunnya bertebaran dimana-mana.

"….ka.. shika….shika…." diantara tangisnya, shikamaru mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara itu semakin jelas, bahkan shikamaru dapat melihat bayangan Ino di dekatnya. Rasa bersalah menderanya, bagaimana Ia mengatakan kepada Ino bahwa guru mereka telah mati dan bahkan shikamaru tak melakukan apapa untuk menyelamatkannya. Shikamaru kembali menangis, rintihannya menyamarkan suara Ino yang terus memanggilnya.

Tangis Shikamaru berhenti, demi merasakan seseorang memeluknya tapi mata kelamnya tak melihat seorang pun. Shikamaru hanya dapat mencium bau bunga seolah Ia sedang berada di taman bunga

"Ino" bibirnya tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama sahabatnya

"Shi…ka…" suara Ino kembali terdengar bahkan perlahan Shikamaru dapat melihat bayangan Ino di dekatnya

"Shika" kini Shikamaru dengan jelas melihat Ino didekatnya, tengah memeluknya

"hiks…hiks…Ino" Shikamaru kembali menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ino

"tenanglah Shika"

"mereka membunuh asuma sensei, Ino dan aku….aku…tak melakukan apa-apa" racau Shikamaru. Ino yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap pelan bahu shikamaru yang terus bergetar

"asuma sensei, telah mati Ino"

"tenanglah shika, itu hanya mimpi"

"itu bukan mimpi, Ino. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mereka membunuhnya" nada Shikamaru meninggi, pelukannya telah terlepas, matanya tak lagi berair tapi menatap tajam Ino, dadanya naik turun menahan marah

"shika, asuma sensei memang sudah mati, akatsuki yang membunuhnya dan kau juga sudah membunuh mereka, yang tadi hanya mimpi" Ucap Ino, tangannya memegang kedua tangan Shikamaru, berusaha meredam amarah pria di depannya

…..

"itu hanya mimpi buruk, shika" Ino kembali memeluk shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan keadaan.

"kau tahu, itu mimpi yang paling buruk seumur hidupku" Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannnya, kembali menyesap bau bunga dari tubuh Ino, bau yang dapat menenangkannya, bau yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia rela mengorbangkan apapun, demi selalu berada di dekat Ino.

"itu ujiannya, Ino. Setelah Ini, mungkin kau juga akan bermimpi buruk. Aku tak tahu mimpi apa yang akan kau alami, tapi sepertinya itu berdasar dari ketakutan terbesar kita" Ino hanya tersenyum

"kalau begitu aku akan terjaga hingga mereka tak dapat menggangguku"

…..

"Tidurlah Shika" shikamaru yang memang sudah kelelahan karena menangis segera tertidur. Ino terjaga beberapa menit hingga Ia tak tahan dan ikut tertidur. Akuamarin Ino kembali terbuka demi mendapati sebuah suara dan tak mendapati shikamaru di sampinnya. Ino berdiri dan suara itu semakin terdengar

"Ah…ah…ahhhh" Ino mencari suara yang sedari tadi mengganggunya dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat Shikamaru yang tengah mencium seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat. Ino ingin berlari meninggalkan pemandangan yang sungguh sangat mengiris hatinya, namun tubuhnya menghianatinya, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan hanya untuk berpaling hanya matanya yang tak hentinya berair.

"shika" Ino berbisik pilu, ingin menyadarkan shikamaru bahwa Ia ada di sana, tak bisakah pria itu berhenti. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya justru membuat Ino semakin sakit. Di depan matanya, Shikamaru melucuti satu persatu pakaian temari sambil terus mencium tubuh gadis itu dengan buas kemudian memasukannya kejantanannya ketubuh sebut saja Temari. Ino tak sanggup lagi, maka Ia memejamkan mata

"ah…ah…shik..ahhhhh" saat itu, Ino berharap agar ia tuli agar tak dapat mendengar suara desahan dua manusia yang tengah bercinta di depannya

"le…bihh…ce..pat…shikahhhh"

"ahhhh…te…ma…ri…." Ino semakin memejamkan mata, kala ia mendengar pria yang dicintainya mendesahkan nama perempuan lain.

"no….Ino…Ino" Ino mendengar suara lain, tidak ini suara shikamaru, apakah pria itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Ino memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan Ia dapati shikamaru yang sedang sibuk menyesap vagina Temari. Bodoh mana mungkin itu shikamaru. Pikir Ino

"no…no….Ino" Ino kembali mendengar, namun tetap mengabaikannya karena menganggap itu hanya ilusi hingga Ia merasakan seseorang menamparnya

PLAAAAK

Seketika shikamaru yang tengah bercinta dengan Temari hilang digantikan dengan shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya khawatir

"Ino" Shikamaru berbisik pelan sambil mengusap pipi Ino, bekas tamparannya

"PERGI KAU" Bentak Ino, sambil mendorong Shikamaru

"Itu hanya mimpi, Ino" shikamaru bisa memahami perasaan Ino

"pergi kau shika hiks….hiks…hikss aku benci" racau Ino ditengah tangisnya, wajahnya Ia sembunyikan dikedua lututnya.

"Ino"

"PERGI AKU MEMBECIMU NARA SHIKAMARU" bentakan Ino membuat shikamaru kaget. Sebenarnya mimpi apa yang tadi kau hadapi Ino? Tanya Shikamaru dalam hati tapi satu yang sadari, bahwa mimpi Ino berhubungan dengannya, maka Shikamaru memeras otaknya memikirkan katakutan Ino yang berhubungannya dengannya namun tak ada, otaknya tak memberikan satu hipotesispun.

"Ino, ingatlah itu hanya mimpi" Shikamaru kembali membujuk Ino yang masih terus terisak. Sakit, itu yang dirasakan hati shikamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang Ia lakukan dalam mimpi Ino sehingga Ino bisa membencinya seperti ini. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, hingga shikamaru memberanikan diri memeluk Ino

"lepas…lepaskan aku Nara" ronta Ino, namun shikamaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"hush…sebenarnya ada apa Ino" lirih Shikamaru. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga tangis Ino kembali pecah

"hiks….hiks…..kau jahat…kau…memeluknya…kau…menciumnya…..kalian….kalian" racau Ino diiringi suara tangisan dan pukulan pelan ke dada shikamaru. Walau tak jelas, tapi shikamaru sepertinya mulai memahami mungkin Ino melihatnya tengah memeluk dan mencium gadis lain di hadapan Ino dan Itu membuat Ino sakit. Tunggu, apa itu ketakutan terbesar Ino? Apa Ino takut melihatnya dengan gadis lain? Apa Ino….?

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya sepasang akuamarin yang tak hentinya berair, benar akuamarin itu sedang sangat terluka. Tangan Shikamaru terangkat menghapus airmata yang membanjiri wajah Ino dan kembali manarik tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dengar, di dunia ini hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kupeluk seperti ini" shikamaru berbisik lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya kembali wajah Ino, dan shikamaru dapat melihat akuamarin itu membesar kala shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir shikamaru mengecup kening Ino, lalu turun ke sepasang akuamarin yang reflex tertutup kala bibir shikamaru mendekat, selanjutnya hidung dan terakhir bibir Ino.

Shikamaru melumat bibir Ino, menghisap kuat bibir atas dan merengkuh tubuhnya agar tidak tersisa jarak diantara kedua tubuh mereka yang membuat tubuh Ino seketika menegang menerima perlakuan Shikamaru tapi setelah beberapa saat Ino mulai membalas ciuman Shikamaru dengan menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Keduanya masih saling melumat dan menghisap hingga Ino kehabisan nafas dan mendorong shikamaru. Baru beberapa detik shikamaru kembali menciumnya, mulut Ino yang terbuka membuat shikamaru leluasa memasukan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Ino sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mengerang nikmat akibat perlakuan Shikamaru. Tangan shikamaru tak tinggal diam, Ino dapat merasakan tangan shikamaru diperutnya yang memang tak tertutupi, tangan itu semakin menyusup masuk dan meremas payudara Ino yang sudah sedikit mengeras

"Arggghh" Ino memekik, reflex tangannya mendorong Shikamaru

"maaf" shikamaru berucap, untung saja Ino mendorongnya kalau tidak mungkin Ia sudah kehilangan control. Lalu keduanya terdiam, Ino sibuk memperbaiki branya yang tadi digeser shikamaru dan akuamarinnya menangkap sesuatu yang salah di tangannya

"Ini apa shika?" suara Ino memecah keheningan

"aku juga mendapatkannya Ino" sinar matahari yang masuk di sela-sela baru gua menyilaukan cincin yang bertengger manis di jari Ino dan Shikamaru

"sepertinya, misi kita sudah selesai, Ino"

"eh?"

"kita sudah mendapatkan barangnya"

"jadi ini yang bendanya, tapi bagaimana bisa ada di-"

"mendokusei, Ino. Itu tak penting, sekarang kita harus cari cara keluar dari gua Ini"suasana canggung yang tadi tercipta telah hilang ketika shikamaru kembali mengucapkan kata favoritnya.

"kenapa tidak lewat jalan yang kemarin?"

"mendokusei, pintunya sudah tertutup Ino" benar, pintu yang kemarin kembali tertutupi batuan

"tunggu, pintu kemarin itu hancur saat kita berpegangan tangan Ino, mungkin kita bisa mengulanginya"

"eh?" Ino yang belum paham perkataan shikamaru, hanya bengong ketika kedua tangannya digenggam shikamaru

"kenapa tak terjadi apapa?" shikamaru menggerutu, sambil melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Ino, mungkin aku harus menciummu lagi"

"eh?" wajah Ino memerah

"kalau pegangan tangan tak cukup, mungkin kita harus ciuman agar pintunya terbuka"

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Ino bukannya tak menyukai gagasan bahwa shikamaru akan menciumnya lagi, hanya saja Ia tak mau terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat menginginkan ciuman shikamaru, walaupun dalam hatinya sungguh Ia menikmati ciuman shikamaru

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi segala hal yang terjadi dalam gua ini didasarkan pada cinta. Alasan nenek Tsunade memberi misi ini kepada kita karena beliau tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai dan yang bisa masuk sekaligus memecahkan teka-teki dalam gua ini hanya orang-orang yang saling mencintai" jelas shikamaru panjang lebar, sementara Ino masih tertegun

"aku mencintaimu, Ino dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku"

"bagaimana bis-?"

CUP

Shikamaru mencium Ino, menghisap nya yang langsung di balas dengan Ino yang mengalungkan tangan di lehernya lalu membalas ciuman shikamaru yang semakin lama semakin menuntut. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Ino, seakan meminta mulut itu terbuka dan detik kemudian Ino membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah shikamaru masuk membelai dan membelit lidahnya. Tangan Shikamaru kembali bergerak membelai seluruh tubuh Ino yang masih tertutupi kain hingga tangan itu meremas bokong Ino

"Arrghh" lagi-lagi Ino memekik kaget. Bukan, bukannya Ino tak menginginkan sentuhan Shikamaru hanya saja tubuhnya belum terbiasa.

"maaf, aku hilang control lagi" ucap shikamaru sambil menunduk sementara Ino masih terengah akibat ciuman panjang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"kenapa pintunya belum terbuka?" Shikaamru kembali menggerutu

…

…

"mungkin kita harus bercinta?"

TBC

Please Don't be silent reader

Your review help me to continue this story


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

"mungkin kita harus bercinta?"

"Ino jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan"

"kau lihat gambar di dinding gua ini, shika. Gambarnya bertambah" dalam gambar yang baru, tanpak sang wanita tengah hamil dan akan melahirkan, kemudian sang pria keluar dari gua mencari bantuan, namun semua warga membecinya, tak ada yang ingin membantu persalinan sang wanita. Sang pria kembali ke gua dengan wajah frustasi, Ia mencoba sendiri membantu persalinan sang istri. Selanjutnya, tampak sang pria yang tengah menangis dihadapan sang istri dan seorang bayi, sepertinya keduanya meninggal karena proses persalinan yang tidak bagus. Lalu karena merasa frustasi, sang pria bunuh diri dengan membenturkan kepala ke dinding gua.

…

"jadi apa kita akan bercinta?"

"mengapa semudah itu kau mengucapkannya?"

"apanya yang susah, kau laki-laki aku perempuan, aku menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukaiku. Jadi apa yang salah kalau kita melakukannya" ucap Ino panjang lebar, seakan Ia baru saja menjelaskan betapan tidak sehatnya memakan ramen setiap hari.

Sementara shikamaru terdiam, benar, mereka saling mencintai jadi bercinta bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk mereka lakukan. Tapi jujur, tak pernah sedetikpun Shikamaru berpikir bahwa mimpi-mimpi erotisnya saat berumur 17 tahun akan terwujud, bahwa perempuan pertama yang akan Ia tiduri adalah Ino, sahabatnya. Tapi bagaimana jika ayah Ino tahu? Sungguh Ia belum siap berhadapan dengan sahabat ayahnya itu.

"tidak, Ino. Aku tak ingin dibunuh ayahmu" putus Shikamaru akhirnya

"terserah, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa gua ini akan hancur dalam waktu 3 hari, dan ini hari kedua artinya kita hanya punya waktu satu hari untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari gua ini"

"Hn"

…..

Shikamaru terdiam, otaknya sibuk berpikir jalan keluar dari gua sialan ini. Proses berpikirnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara cekikikan dari Ino

"ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya aku tak pernah berkata _aku mencintaimu_ , tapi kau langsung mengetahuinya. Jadi begini rasanya menyukai seorang jenius, jadi apa status kita, Shika?"

"terserah kau maunya apa" Ino cemberut mendengar nada shikamaru yang seperti sangat tidak peduli

"apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" nada Ino meninggi

"mendokusei Ino, status itu tidak penting"

"tentu saja penting, Shika. Status sahabat dan pacar sangat berbeda"

"apa bedanya, dengan status pacar ataupun sahabat, aku bisa memeluk dan menciummu setiap hari Ino karena aku tahu kalau kau juga menginginkannya"

"cih ya sudah, kita sahabat saja dan aku akan meminta sai jadi pacarku"

"kalau begitu, aku tinggal melamarmu dan mengubah statusmu menjadi istriku"

"kalau aku tak mau, bagaimana?"

"aku tinggal menghamilimu, sehingga kita benar-benar harus menikah"

"SHIKA" akuamarin Ino menatap tajam shikamaru, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Ino. Benar, sudah sangat lama rasanya Ia tidak tertawa dengan Ino, misi-misi itu membuatnya selalu terlihat serius.

"jadi aku tak tahu bahwa ketakutan terbesarmu melihatku mencium orang lain? Aku tak tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku" goda Shikamaru masih dengan senyum di wajahnya

"kau hanya tidak tahu shika, kau bukan hanya menciumnya tapi kalian juga…"

"Hm? Apa lagi yang kulakukan?" Ino tidak menjawab, bayangan saat shikamaru mencium Temari kembali berputar

"Hey" Shikamaru mendekat, mengangkat wajah Ino agar menatapnya

"Oh tidak, apa aku juga…" seketika shikamaru memeluk Ino, hidung shikamaru kembali menyesap bau Ino

"kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai baumu" bisik shikamaru sementara Ino hanya tersenyum, bayangan mimpinya seolah hilang. Ino terkesiap begitu merasakan Shikamaru mengecup lehernya

…

Tanpa diduga Shikamaru langsung melumat bibir Ino, menghisap kuat bibir atas dan merengkuh tubuhnya agar tidak tersisa jarak diantara kedua tubuh mereka yang membuat tubuh Ino seketika menegang menerima perlakuan Shikamaru tapi setelah beberapa saat menerima ciuman Shikamaru yang menggebu Ino mulai membalas ciuman Shikamaru dengan menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Setelah saling balas melumat bibiir pasangannya ciuman menjadi lebih menuntut Shikamaru membuka bibir Ino dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Ino dengan lidahnya sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mengerang nikmat akibat perlakuan Shikamaru.

Tangan Ino kembali menjambak pelan rambut Shikamaru. Meloloskan satu kakinya kemudian menaruhnya di pinggan pria itu. Menariknya lebih dekat. Membuat pria itu menggeram tertahan karena pusat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Ino bergerak perlahan, menggeseknya. Mencoba menggoda Shikamaru. Membuat desahan lolos dari bibirnya di sela-sela kegiatan bibir mereka yang masih saling melumat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Tangan shikamaru sibuk membuka satu persatu pakaian Ino hingga Ino bertelanjang bulat, tak tersisa sehelaipun.

Shikamaru mencium kening Ino. Pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapan Ino. Tangannya bergerak meraih salah satu tungkai kaki Ino, mengangkatnya dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya. Kaki gadis itu menggantung, membuat daerah kewanitaannya terpampang jelas di hadapan wajah pria itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum, mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di vagina gadis itu. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Pria itu memainkan lidahnya disana. Menghisap klitoris gadis itu dengan kuat. Membuat Ino menggelinjang geli. Gadis itu hanya menatap Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memainkan daerah kewanitaannya. Sembari sesekali menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan desahan.

Shikamaru menatap wajah Ino puas. Kemudian menurunkan kaki gadis itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino

"let's making love Ino" bisik shikamaru, masih dalam keadaan berdiri, Ino dapat merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasukinya, sakit, Ino baru akan berteriak sebelum shikamaru mengecupnya

"Tahan Ino, kau bisa menggigitku kalau kau mau" detik selanjutnya, Ino benar-benar menggigit pundak shikamaru kala benda itu semakin memasukinya. Seluruh junior shikamaru telah masuk, Ia menatap wajah Ino yang tengah kesakitan. Bibir shikamaru kembali mencium Ino, sementara kedua tangannya meremas lembut kedua payudara Ino, dan junior shikamaru mulai bergerak, menggenjot vagina Ino. Entah kapan, sakit yang dirasakan Ino telah digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang terus menderanya kala junior shikamaru keluar masuk dari tubuhnya

"ahhh…ahhhh….ahhh" Ino semakin mendesah, saat tusukan shikamaru semakin dalam dan cepat. Ino merapatkan peganganya di tubuh shikamaru saat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya dan detik selanjutnya keduanya menggeram nikmat, merasakan klimaks mereka bersamaan. Ino dapat melihat darah di pahanya, Oh tidak, apa shikamaru mengeluarkannya di dalam?

Pikiran Ino buyar saat mendengar reruntuhan batu dan seperti kemarin, tak ada angina tak ada hujan batu-batu itu hancur, membentuk sebuah pintu. Shikamaru segera membantu Ino memasang pakaiannya, dan segera menggendong Ino keluar dari gua itu.

"kenapa kau menggendongku, shika?" tanya Ino saat mereka benar-benar telah berada di luar gua

"aku tahu punyamu masih sakit, Ino. Kita akan istirahat dulu di desa terdekat, dan kita akn berangkat saat kau sudah bisa berjalan" Ino hanya tersenyum, Ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali terangkat dan mereka menyusuri jalan dengan diam dan perasaan berdebar-debar

"shikahh, bagaimana kalau aku-"

"aku akan tanggung jawab, kalau kau hamil" Ucap Shikamaru, dan kembali Ino tersenyum dalam gendongannya. Ino tak tahu, bahwa misi kali ini membuat Ia dan Shikamaru benar-benar bersatu.

 **Review please! Don't be silent reader! Karena review readers sangat membantu, dalam terciptanya FF shika-Ino yang lain.**


End file.
